


Waterfalls Of Crimson

by luciferslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Self Harm, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslittlehellhound/pseuds/luciferslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem inspired by a beautifully sad fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterfalls Of Crimson

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why Did I Make This Call?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099571) by [theonewiththeredhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththeredhood/pseuds/theonewiththeredhood). 



> So I thought I would be a bit different and throw a poem out there. Thoughts and comments would be great. Enjoy :)

He lay broken on the floor,  
Palms up, wrists open.  
He looked beautiful,  
He looked peaceful,  
And he smiled at me.  
I grabbed at his arms,  
Wrapping towels,  
But the waterfall,  
Would not stop flowing,  
Crimson and glistening,  
Creating a puddle of life,  
Pooled on the floor.  
Sirens rang in the distance,  
And I cried with them,  
And you laughed,  
And you cried.  
Your eyelids fluttered,  
Butterflies in a sea,  
Of crystal clear blue,  
Meeting my field of green.  
And I whispered,  
"It will be all right",  
And you whispered,  
"I know",  
And I held you hand,  
And whispered "Cas",  
And then the silence descended,  
And the silence,  
Was good.

 

At the funeral,  
It rained.


End file.
